


Intruder

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Cute, Demon!Dan, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, No Angst, just wanted to warn you, nothing graphic at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Arin's woken up in the middle of the night, and finds an injured demon in his living room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing picture of Danny as a demon. I'll link to it, please check it out for a visual reference. Although my Dan has black eyes, whites and all. Picture: file:///C:/Users/Miran/Desktop/Miranda/getPart.jpeg

Arin jolts awake to a loud crash coming from the living room. What the hell, was someone breaking into his house? He looks around his bedroom for something to use as a weapon, and curses under his breath. Why doesn't he keep a baseball bat under the bed, or something? Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you live alone? He considers calling 911, but his phone is plugged into the charger in the living room.

 

He quietly eases out of bed, and creeps towards his door. Slowly he inches the door open, and blessedly it doesn't creak like it often does. He doesn't see anything in the halfway or the kitchen, but he can only see a small part of the living room from his doorway. He takes a shuddering breath, and steps out into the hallway. He leaves the bedroom door open halfway, in case he needs to make a run for it and lock himself inside. Arin tiptoes through the hallway and into the kitchen, and tries to peer into the living room without being noticed.

 

Laying on the floor, looking beat up and bloody, is a man. -Or not a man, Arin corrects himself. Because normal people don't have huge horns growing from their temples. At least not _human_ men. Arin watches as the thing on the floor groans, and opens his eyes. Another credit is added to the not human theory, when his eyes turn out to be entirely black. It struggles to push itself up into a sitting position, and then notices Arin.

 

It looks at Arin and then sighs. "Shit."

 

Now that it's seen him and there's no going back, Arin moves so he's standing fully in the room. "What are you, and why are you in my house?"

 

The creature looks at Arin and smiles sheepishly. "Ah, would you believe that I didn't mean to be in your house? And I'm a demon."

 

Arin looks at him suspiciously. "Ok. Ignoring the apparent existence of demons for the moment. How are you in my house accidentally?"

 

"I pissed off a few demons, and let's just say we aren't the most reasonable bunch. Hence the-" he gestures to his bloody face and torn clothing. "I tried to teleport out of there, but it went a little haywire, and I found up here." He sighs again. "Will you stop looking at me like that? I'm not going to hurt you, dude."

 

Arin narrows his eyes. "Well excuse me for being wary of the beat up and bloody demon in my house, at" he looks at the clock on the wall. "Three in the morning."

 

The demon laughs. "Fair enough. Sorry about that. My name's Dan, by the way."

 

Arin looks at him for a couple moments. and then mentally says fuck it and walks over to Dan. "Alright, come on. Let's get you cleaned up before you stain my carpet" he holds out a hand.

 

Dan takes Arin's hand in his, and Arin pulls him up so he's standing. "Thank's. Is it to much to ask for somewhere to rest for a bit? I can't heal myself or teleport out of here until I get my strength back."

 

Arin walks back into the kitchen, and motions for Dan to follow him. He flips on the light, and directs the demon into a chair. "Ok. Sit tight for a sec, I'm going to grab some wet washcloths."

 

Dan nods, and busies himself with taking off some of his torn clothing. He folds his jacket and shirt, and sets them on the tabletop. He'll be able to fix them later, once his powers come back.

 

Arin walks back in, and sets a few wet washcloths down on the table. "Ok. I'll wash the blood off, at least. Should I try to bandage your cuts or clean them with anything?"

 

Dan shakes his head. "Nah, don't bother. I'll heal just the same either way."

 

Arin nods and starts washing the blood off of Dan's back. "Man, they really messed you up. Should I be worried about angry demons showing up here in search of you?"

 

Dan smiles. "No. They wouldn't know where I teleported to, or how to follow me. They aren't high leveled enough for that."

 

Arin finishes Dan's back and then drops the dirty cloth into the sink. He's mildly interested in the knowledge that demon's blood is also red. When he walks back over to Dan, the demon looks up at him.

 

"You know, I never got your name."

 

Arin picks up a new washcloth, and starts on Dan's arms and chest. It looks like he's already starting to heal slightly. "My name is Arin."

 

Dan grins. "Nice to meet you, Arin."

 

Arin finishes, and then drops the second washcloth into the sink too. He grabs the third, and then turns back to Dan. "I'm going to wash off your face, ok?"

 

Dan nods, and Arin starts gently cleaning off the blood.

 

"You've got a gash at the base of your right horn. Are you ok with me trying to wipe around it? There's blood all in your hair."

 

Dan winces, but nods. "Yeah, I can feel it. Just be careful."

 

Arin gently cleans along the base of Dan's horn, tosses the towel in the sink with the others, and then washes his hands. "Ok, I think that's as good as it's gonna get. You'll have to wash your hair later, or whatever demons do."

 

Dan snickers. "Thank you." Suddenly he shudders and closes his eyes. All of his wounds heal and disappear.

 

He opens his eyes, and Arin's struck once again, by how otherworldly the demon's black eyes look. He watches as Dan slips his shirt and leather vest back on, both now free of any damage. Arin's only mildy surprised by the disappointment he feels at the demons chest being covered up again.

 

Dan gets up, and stand in front of Arin facing him. "How can I thank you for letting me stay, and for taking are of me?" He grins and waggles his eyebrows.

 

Arin clears his throat awkwardly, oping he hadn't been caught staring. "No thanks is necessary." He yawns suddenly.

 

Dan's smile softens, and he takes Arin's face in his hands. He kisses him once, before disappearing.

 

Arin opens his eyes, and looks at the spot where the demon had just been standing. "I just got kissed by a demon." He shakes his head in wonder. Arin's about to turn the kitchen light off, when he notices a folded piece of paper on the table with his name on it. He unfolds the paper, and smiles.

 

_Thank you for helping me. Maybe I'll stop by intentionally some time. -Dan_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Arin unlocks his front door, and steps inside then shuts the door behind him. He made a late night trip to the grocery store, and his house is pitch black with the lights off. He flips on the light switch, and then shrieks and drops his grocery bags in surprise when he sees someone standing a few feet away. After a couple moments he realizes it's Dan, and he clutches a hand to his chest. "Dude, what the fuck? You scared the shit out of me. Why are you just standing there in the dark?" Arin tries to slow his rapidly beating heart. He hasn't seen the demon since the day they first met. That was about a month ago, now.

 

Dan snorts. "Dude, I literally just popped in. I was gonna turn the light on, but then you walked in."

 

Arin shakes his head. "Ok. Shit. Well now that I almost had a heart attack..." he looks down at his groceries dropped on the floor, and he's relived to see nothing broke and spilled out. "Follow me into the kitchen, I need to get the perishables into the fridge." Arin heads into the kitchen, and Dan follows close behind. Arin starts rummaging through the bags, gathering the perishables. "So, what brings you here?" he asks.

 

Dan sighs. "I hate to ask this, but... can I crash here tonight?"

 

Arin turns to look at Dan, with a surprised look on his face. "Sure dude. I can make up the couch with some blankets, if that's ok?" A look of surprise appears on Dan's face, like he hadn't expected Arin to say yes.

 

"Really? Thanks man." Dan runs a hand through his hair, a look of relief on his face.

 

Arin finishes sticking stuff in the fridge, and then turns to face the demon. "Are you ok? Why do you need a place to stay?"

 

A look of exhaustion comes over Dan, and he sighs. "Some shit's going down back home. It's kind of complicated."

 

Arin frowns apologetically. "Hey man. It's ok, you don't have to tell me. Sorry I asked."

 

Dan smiles slightly. "It's ok. I just don't want to rehash it right now."

 

Arin nods in understanding.

 

After he gets the rest of his groceries put away, Arin stuffs the empty plastic bags into a cabinet below the counter. He turns back to Dan, who's now seated at the table. He's fiddling idly with a pizza menu that got left out forever ago, with a frown on his face. "So. Do you know what a Wii is?"

 

Dan looks at Arin incredulously. "Yes, I know what a Wii is!" he exclaims in indignation.

 

Arin laughs, and hold his hands up in defense. "Well I don't fucking know!"

 

Dan shakes his head in amusement.

 

"Want to play some Kirby's Epic Yarn?" Arin asks.

 

Dan's face lights up. "Hell yeah I want to play Kirby's Epic Yarn!"

 

Arin grins. "Alright, come on."

 

Arin's gets the game set up, then they get settled on the couch with their respective controllers.

 

Arin gets the game started, then looks at Dan with a smirk. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked."

 

Dan narrows his eyes. "Bring it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you find any errors. I hope to write more scenes in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite happy about this one. Please tell me if you find and errors, and if you like it?


End file.
